In a Dream
by foreverangelfever
Summary: Jake has been dead for years, but what if Alex had a chance to talk to his brother. Just once more, even if it had to be in a dream.


"Hello?" called out Alex. He knew he was asleep, he knew he was in a dream, he just didn't know why. "Hello?" he called out again. He knew he wasn't alone. Somebody else was in here. He walked around, in a blank, white space looking around, checking every single area.

"Alex?" called out a voice. Alex froze. He knew that voice, he knew it like he knew himself. Not wanting to get his hopes up, Alex turned around. His hopes were confirmed when he turned around and saw his brother,Jake. Jake? Is that really you?" asked Alex. "Yea bro, it's me." Alex felt a rush of excitement and happiness it was almost pain.

The two brothers gave each other a brotherly hug and sat down on the cold ground. "So...it's been a while." said Jake. "Yeah, too long, look Jake I'm sorry that I missed the angel's halo when I was luring it over to us. I'm so sorry, I was so stupid!" Alex exclaimed. "Alex, bro, it's fine. I forgive you, and you should forgive yourself." Alex gave a small laugh. "That's what Willow told me to do." He smiled at the memory of him,in the real world, sleeping beside her. Jake had a look of complete surprise on his face. "Who's Willow?" he asked. Alex couldn't stop smiling at Jake's words. "She's my girlfriend." he said proudly. "Your girlfriend? I did not see that coming." he said. Alex laughed. "It's true."

Jake smiled. "So...tell me about her." he said while nudging Alex on the shoulder. "Well she has green eyes, naturally long blonde hair, and she is the best. I love her." explained Alex. Well I hope the best for you two."

"Thanks." he said. "So tell me, how's life? How is everyone?" asked Jake. Alex thought, he didn't really know where to begin. A lot has happened since Jake died. "Well, I don't really know where to start. A lot of things have changed." he said. "Like you having a girlfriend." he said with a grin. Alex had to laugh at that one. "Hey, watch it" he said while smiling.

"What's one thing different that you discovered?" asked Jake. "The fact that there are half-angeles in the world. That's a big one." he said. As soon as Alex said those words, memories flickered through his head. The memory of watching Willow's angel that first night in the motel, Willow's angel protecting him instead of herself, watching her angel fly at the cabin. That was a nice time. "Half angels huh, wow, never thought that could happen."

"Yeah, I wouldn't have know if it wasn't for Willow."

"How come?"

Alex braced himself for what he was about to tell his brother. "Because, Willow is a half-angel." he said. Jake's eyes widened "What?!"

Alex nodded. "Yeah," he began "I never though half-angeles were real, but even though Willow is a half angel, I'd trust her with my life. I love and accept her. She not like any of the angels at all." he explained.

Jake looked over at Alex. "Well I'm glad you guys love each other. At least something good has turned out for you. I bet she loves you very much." he said to Alex.

"Yeah she does love me. In fact, she loves me so much she made up a lie, because she though she was giving me angel burn when she wasn't."

Jake smiled and looked at Alex. "She's a keeper then. Don't lose her." Alex laughed. "Thanks, and don't worry...I don't plan on losing her." he said.

"Good, so how many other angel killers are left?" Jake asked. "Not many, Willow and I met up with Cully but it went bad...he has angel burn."

"Cully. Cully has angel burn? I never expected to hear that."

"Yeah, same, then we met up with Kara and some new angel killers." Alex told Jake.

"Kara? The Kara I had a crush on for years?!" exclaimed Jake. Alex laughed out loud, "Ya, that's the one, but after we destroyed half the angels in the world, she and another one of my team members, left us and I don't know if they are dead or alive or what. I don't know. The rest of us are fine though, Willow, Sam, Liz, and Seb. We are all a team now." Alex didn't even bother to tell Jake about Seb and him being a half angel. He didn't want to go into all that depressing moments.

"Well good that you have your own team. Always knew you had it in ya, little bro." he said to Alex while laughing. Alex smiled, and laughed at the same time. This was a good moment, he was thankful for it.

"Well," said Jake, "I better get going. Don't worry, I'll come visit you again." Jake stood up, and then helped Alex to his feet. "Thanks bro, see you soon." said Alex, as Jake vanished.

. . .

Alex woke up with a start. He was lying down with Willow at his side, his arms around her, and her arms on his chest breathing softly.

Then a warm feeling came over him, filled with Willow's energy and just her existence. At that moment he knew everything that had to do with his dream. It was Willow and her angel that brought Jake's spirit to visit him. Alex smiled and looked at Willow, in the dark. "Thank you, I love you." he whispered to her. At his words, Willow snuggled closer to him as if she had heard him say the words. As she snuggled closer to him she spoke softly. "I love you too." she said softly. Alex smiled, and kissed her head. Soon, he fell fast asleep with Willow wrapped his arms.


End file.
